Serving Time
by JDPhoenix
Summary: The law says there can't be any more whillynilly time travel.  But who's making the laws these days?  A Pheely response to the final episode.


Disclaimer: I own nothing--except the tower. The name just seemed to fit.

AN: Back to the Future (Not the Movie) aired this morning and I could no longer fight the urge to write a Phil/Keely story. I hope this satisfies everyone else as much as it does me.

**Serving Time**

by JDPhoenix

Pim Diffy, 19 year old ruler of Earth, sat in her favorite window of her Doom Tower and looked out over the city lights. She had sent her men out hours ago to get him. She had told them to use whatever force necessary, but that was a necessary part of the plan. She hoped they didn't hurt him.

"Queeny Pim?" Curtis asked, shuffling into the dark room. He stayed on the deep red carpet that led to her desk. The caveman did not like the spikey walls or the robots that stood at attention around the room. They wore armor from all stages of history to make it look like they were just mannequins, but Curtis knew the truth.

"What is it, Curtis?" Pim sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"The men bring Phil."

Pim got up and made herself comfortable on her throne before saying, "Bring him in."

Curtis nodded and hurried out the door. He came back a moment later, leading several men in the signature black uniform of Pim's special police. One of them stepped forward to kneel before Pim, holding out a small black box, somewhat like a remote. Curtis grabbed the box out of the man's hand and placed it gently on Pim's desk. The others threw Phil, still in his pajamas, forward.

"Hello, brother," Pim said sweetly, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desktop.

"Pim," Phil grunted without malice. He climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. "You could have just called."

"No, not for this."

Phil looked up sharply. Pim actually sounded—sorry.

"What's up?" he asked.

Pim waved her hand and the police filed out. "You've been plotting against me," she said when the siblings and Curtis were alone—aside from the robots.

"What?" Phil shook his head in shock. "Why would I plot against you?"

Pim stood and motioned around the room. "Duh! I took over the world."

"Yeah, and you made it better. I didn't think you had it in you but you're actually being—kind of nice. It would be creepy, if you didn't hide it all behind this Doom Tower and all the creepy police and secret forces."

Pim nodded proudly, leaning against the front of her desk. "It was hard to do, but I really think people are buying it."

Phil nodded. "I'm actually proud of you. I'm enjoying the new reign of terror." Phil added air quotes around the last word.

"Well, there's a problem with that," Pim said.

"Being?"

"You _could_ plot against me. You're in the best position to overthrow me. I've given you lots of privileges and your DNA is closest to mine so you could theoretically get into my hidden stuff and you're next in line since I have no children or clones and you're honorable—the kind of honorable that would overthrow a dictator for conquering the human race."

"What are you talking about? You didn't conquer the human race! There are like two dozen other planets with a sizable human population. Mom and Dad are on Sagittarius Prime, for Heaven's sake."

"Yes, but you're still a liability. I'm gonna have to banish you."

"Banish me? Where?"

Pim lifted the black box off the table and fiddled with it while she spoke. "The only place I know you won't try and get back from to overthrow me."

"How many times do I have to say—?"

Pim cut him off. "I had them get your things."

She pressed the side of the box and a screen appeared. She drew her finger along it, searching through the contents. When she found what she was looking for she pointed the device at Phil and squeezed. A light shot out the end and Phil winced and turned away, wondering what he owned that Pim would use to torture him with. Whatever it was it never touched him but dropped to the floor in front of him. He opened one eyes slowly and looked down. A gasp escaped his throat and he knelt quickly to pick up one of his most prized possessions. The metal was cool in his hand and he was filled with a feeling of deep sadness as he held it.

"The law," he said softly.

"I make the laws," Pim said simply. "You'll be taken back, provided with a plausible back-story, and someone will be sent by at least once a year to check on you—just to make sure you're not changing things so that I never gain power."

Phil looked up at his baby sister. He took two swift steps forward and hugged her tight.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Pim said as he let go. "No really, don't mention it. I'm going to a lot of trouble to _get you out of my way_."

Phil nodded. "Can I say goodbye—to Mom and Dad?"

"Why not? I'm feeling generous."

* * *

Keely Teslow smiled as Tia sang bad karaoke. They had rented out the club for a graduation party and at two in the morning were still nowhere near going home.

"So," Todd, one of the boys from their apartment complex, said, sliding into the seat beside Keely and putting a drink in front of her. "Any idea what you'll be doing tomorrow?"

Keely ignored the drink and kept her eyes on Tia. "Moving. I go to work for a news station back in Pickford on Monday."

"That hick town? Why not work in the big city?"

Keely glared at him. "I like that 'hick town.' And anyway, it's a big station—lots of opportunity for moving up." She didn't say the real reason she was going back, the real reason she had finished college in three years, the real reason she wasted valuable textbook money to buy an ad in the Pickford Gazette every week. Where else would he know to look for her, except Pickford?

"Hey!" someone yelled from the bar, a slight slur to his voice. "There's some freak here asking for a free beer! Says he's from the center of the United States!"

Keely perked up and turned swiftly. She saw him immediately, though it helped that he was looking right at her with that goofy smile of his.

"Phil," she said, barely breathing. She ran across the dance floor and jumped into his arms.

"You remember me then?" he asked, spinning her around.

"Of course I remember you, Salt."

Phil let her down and grabbed a silver object off the bar. "Still have yours?"

Keely smiled at the salt shaker she'd given him so long ago. "Of course. But—I thought you couldn't come back."

"Oh," Phil said proudly, "I've been banished. You're stuck with me."

"Banished? How did you—Pim," she said, dropping her voice, "she finally conquered the world."

"Yup." Phil looked around nervously. "Hey, what do you say we get out of here? We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Definitely." Keely hurried back to the table and grabbed her purse. "Phil's back," she said to a very confused Tia who seemed to take this as a reasonable excuse. "Okay," she said to Phil, "let's go."

"Wait." Phil grabbed her elbow and spun her around. He put his arms around her and bent her back in a long kiss. When he finally let her up they were panting. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Ditto," Keely sighed.

* * *

_AN: You should always review one-shots. Otherwise, how will I know how many people read the whole thing and how many just clicked it and decided it wasn't worth their time?_


End file.
